


Repressed Homos Under a Mistletoe

by bracelitperson



Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Wears Dean Winchester's Clothes, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Heavy flirting, Idiots in Love, Love Confession, M/M, Mistletoe kissing, Rowena taught Sam well, Sam has a plan, kind of, mistletoes are very convenient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Sam has a plan to finally get Dean and Cas together for the holidays.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560319
Kudos: 66





	Repressed Homos Under a Mistletoe

Sam smirks as he puts up the mistletoe above the kitchen door. And the garage door. And the front door. And most of the bedroom doors. This Christmas he isn’t going to wait around while Dean and Cas eye-fuck (it’s not even eye-fucking at this point, it’s more like eye-tender-love-making) Sam shutters at the thought. They do it every year. It’s like a sitcom, without the will-they-won’t-they getting any kind of resolution. So, he’s taking matters into his own hands. 

— — 

Dean yawns, stretching in his dead-guy robe as he walks down the hallway. He walks to the kitchen, smiling at the note his brother put on the still hot coffee machine.  _ On a run, don’t do anything stupid jerk.  _ He scoffs and pours some coffee into a random mug. He sips, leaning up against the counter before wondering where Cas is. At just that moment, Cas walks into the kitchen, the sweatpants Dean let him have hanging low on his hips and the worn AC/DC shirt that hugs his frame. Dean caught himself from staring at Cas to long and smiled up to meet his  _ friend’s  _ eyes _. _

“Morning, Sunshine.” Cas tilts his head a little and grabs a mug for himself. 

“Good Morning, Dean.” Dean intercepts Cas and starts pouring the coffee for him. Cas looks up at him with a smile and he looks at his lips for a little too long. Dean separates from him and goes back to his perch against the counter. Cas joins him after putting massive amounts of sugar in his coffee, both comfortable in the silence of the early morning air. Cas turns to look at Dean before he turns back to his coffee, causing Dean to sweat a little. 

“What?” Cas looks up at him and shakes his head a little.

“Well... it’s just-“

“What, Cas?”

“Have you been the one putting up mistletoe plants all over the ceilings?” Dean almost chokes on his coffee.

“Mistletoe?” Cas nods at the mistletoe hanging above the kitchen door and sips at his coffee. Dean puts his cup down and walks over to the plant, cursing under his breath. 

“I’m gonna kill Sam.” Cas walks up to him and touches the plant gently. 

“Why?” Dean freezes. He’s also considering not killing Sam, because he walks in at the very moment. 

“Oh, hey guys.” He says cheekily, getting a glare from Dean. 

“Hello, Sam. Dean said he was going to kill you.” Sam chuckles and his brother scowls. 

“Oh, really?” Sam whispers something under his breath and Cas does his angel tilt confused face. 

“Well, I’d like to see you try.” 

“What the hell, Sam!?” Dean can’t move anything but his arms and head. Sam smiles widely. Rowena would be proud. He and Cas are standing pretty close, sharing the threshold, and Dean groans loudly.

“It’s none of your business, Sam!” Sam snorts. 

“It is if you two are constantly eye-fucking and flirting! It makes me wanna throw up and I’m always in the middle of your staring contests. So, I thought maybe you two could talk since you’re stuck for a while. The spell will break when you do what the mistletoe requires you to do.”

“Eye-fucking?” Cas questions and Dean blushes. 

“What is he talking about, Dean?” Cas says it in a very gravely voice and Dean’s knees go weak. 

“Nothing-“ Sam snickers.

“See you two later, I’m going out. I won’t be back till later.  _Much_ later.” He struts out, flannel waving in confidence behind him. Dean’s face burns in embarrassment and repressed homosexuality. Cas turns to him, confused and adorable-looking (to be honest, when does he not look adorable). 

“Dean, why are we trapped under a mistletoe plant?” Dean rubs his eyes roughly before looking back down at the floor. Which doesn’t help considering he can see Cas’s skin poking out of his oversized pants in the corner of his eye. 

“At Christmas, people put them up and if you stand underneath them you have to...” He trails off. Cas sighs heavily and puts his finger under Dean’s chin to make him look at him. Dean softens when he sees Cas’s blue eyes. He swallows heavily.

“You have to kiss them.” Cas raises his eyebrows, very human-looking on an angel. But then he smiles easily .

“Oh, that’s easy, Dean.” His hand moves up to Dean’s cheek and pulls him closer. Dean can’t even stop it before he’s blubbering. 

“Cas-!” He gets cut off as Cas kisses him softly, his hand fitting into his jaw like a puzzle piece. Dean relaxes and puts his hands around Cas’s waist. He’s never had a better kiss. It feels like heaven. Cas feels heaven. He tastes like rainstorms and intensity. Dean almost falls from the melting. Cas lets go slowly, hesitantly, and smiles at Dean. Dean almost passes out when the spell wears off a second later. Cas catches him by the shoulders, bewildered. Dean flushes and let’s go of his clutch on Cas’s hips.

“Sorry... it must be because you’re an angel or something.” Dean excuses and Cas’ mouth does a little upturn. 

“I’m sure. See, that wasn’t hard, was it, Dean?” 

“That’s what she said,” Dean says under his breath as Cas goes to finish his coffee. Cas smiles at him and pats the counter next to him. Dean joins him after a second and finishes off his coffee. Cas sips occasionally and Dean’s sweating a little bit too much. He reaches over at Cas’ hand that’s on the counter and wraps his hand around his. Cas stops drinking to look at him with a soft look on his face and Dean wants to punch something.  _ Why’s he gotta be so goddamn cute?  _

“Dean, why’d he put mistletoes up in the first place?” 

“Cause he has this weird idea that I’m in love with you or something...” He turns his eyes towards Cas and smiles. 

“Really? Cause I think he assumes the same thing about me.” Cas grins widely, setting down his coffee to put his other hand around Dean’s. Dean pulls him forward and he’s the one that kisses him this time. Cas moans when Dean bites his bottom lip and he shivers violently against the angel. They rest their foreheads together, quietly breathing in each other’s air. 

“Dean?” Cas whispers it against his lips. 

“Yeah?” 

“You never answered my question.” Dean looks up at him with a head tilt.

“What is eye-fucking?” Dean smirks. 

“It’s better if I show you.”


End file.
